Calvin and Hobbes: The Series Finale (COMPLETE!)
by Gameknight17
Summary: An unofficial Finale to Calvin and Hobbes: The Series. One chapter long. I hope you enjoy!


_(This is my (unofficial) ending to Calvin and Hobbes: The Series by __Swing123_ _and __garfieldodie__. I just spent two weeks reading (almost) the entire series, and wanted to give it an official end. I hope you enjoy!)_

Hobbes had just finished making himself a tuna, tuna, and salmon sandwich when he heard Calvin shout at the top of his voice: "HOBBES! We have a problem, get up here quick!"

Hobbes sighed, left his sandwich on the counter, and started up the stairs to Calvin's room. The door was open so he saw that Calvin was lying on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've picked up a signal coming from Dr. Brainstorm's lab under Old Faithful, old chap," replied the MTM.

"Old chap?" Hobbes asked, "Since when an I old or a 'chap.' What even is a chap?"

"Not important," Calvin interrupted, "the MTM has found that Brainstorm is messing with time technology! He could re-create the Time Pauser, box, and MTM. We need to stop him!"

"Relax, Calvin!" Hobbes exclaimed, "It's only Frank!"

Calvin considered this. "We should still stop him, tho. And do it now, so he doesn't have the slightest possibility of using it against us."

Hobbes looked skeptical, "Have any of Brainstorm's inventions ever worked?"

"Actually," the MTM remarked, "quite a few of them have. Jack, nanobots, his light armour, his portable base, his servant ray (even if it does the opposite of what he says), and, most recently, the pliers that let that smoke into our universe."

"That's actually more than I thought," Calvin commented.

"Yeah, now I hear the list of things he's made that actually work," Hobbes said, thoughtfully, "I think we should go stop him."

The MTM sighed, "I assume you're going to want to teleport, right?"

Calvin smiled, "Preferably."

Jack T. Robot lounged in his recliner, watching a marathon of "Full House." He was halfway through the second season, and the channel was playing all of the episodes in order for a huge marathon. Dr. Brainstorm was in the next room, working on yet another one of his failed Time Machines.

"Jack," he said, "would you please hand me the pliers?"

"Why can't you get them?" the robot asked.

"Why can't you just hand them to me!?"

"I'm almost a quarter of the way through my "Full House" marathon."

"You got up to grab something a minute ago!"

"Yes, but that was a drink, and it was a commercial."

"JACK!"

"What?"

"If you don't had those pliers to me quickly, this invention and the lab will be blown to smithereens!"

Reluctantly, Jack got up and walked over to the pliers. He picked them up and then turned around and handed them to Dr. Brainstorm.

"Why didn't you just say so, Frank?"

"_**DOCTOR BRAINSTORM!**_ And, uh… I don't know."

"Of course you did," Jack muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"I said, 'Of course you did.'"

"Jack! This will have to go in my report!"

"You make a report when you're just tinkering?"

"What'd you say?!"

"Nothing."

"Good."

_WHAM!_

"Jack."

"Yes, Frank?"

"_**DOCTOR BRAINSTORM!**_ And, uh… do you know what that sound was?"

"No."

"I should probably check the cameras, shouldn't I?"

"I wouldn't bother."

"Why?"

"Well, if it's a person, they're probably coming down here."

"No one knows where my hideout is beside you and our families! That's a terrible accusation!"

"Calvin and Hobbes know."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do."

**One Minute Earlier…**

"...and next on our tour," said the Yellowstone tour guide, "is Old Faithful. Old Faithful has been recorded going off more than 17,000 times. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually," said a woman in the crowd, "Is it true that something lives under Old Faithful?"

"It's possible," said the tour guide, "but not probable. There _have_ been many sightings, or so I've heard, of a tall, thin, shiny man with another man with crazy red hair, but that's probably just a mirage from the heat. It would be so hot down there that I don't think anything could live."

All of a sudden, a box landed next to the tour group with a magnificent "_WHAM!" _Everyone's heads whipped around to face it (except the tour guide, he was already facing that way because he was looking at the crowd). A little boy (five or six years old) in a striped red-and-black T-shirt, black pants, and red shoes got out, while, inside the box a tiger (yes, an actual tiger!) swayed around on the spot, muttered, "I'm never eating a tuna and salmon sandwich again," and threw up on the ground outside of the box.

Calvin turned around to the tiger and yelled, "Come on Hobbes! We've arrived! You can stop pretending to be sick, 'cause we need to stop Frank!"

Hobbes looked at Calvin incredulously, "It's not my fault you crash-landed here!"

"It's not mine, either, the box ran out of power! Once we beat Brainstorm, we can ask Jack for some lemonade to get back home."

"Excuse me," said another voice.

Calvin turned around to see it was the tour guide, "Klein!?"

"Yep, it's me, Calvin," Klein responded.

Calvin looked at him, "Which Klein ar-"

"I'm the one who used to work at your school. I got a new job here, tho. So much better."

The tour group was watching this conversation in astonishment. "Well," Calvin said, looking at the tour group, and grabbing a red CD player out of the box, "I'll let you get back to your job, then."

"Thanks."

Calvin and Hobbes were walking away when they heard a female voice say, "Excuse me, Mr., uh… Klein, do you know what time it is?"

Back in Brainstorm's lab, Jack had just finished another episode of "Full House" and Dr. Brainstorm was still working on his invention. "Jack!" he shouted.

"What?"

"I've almost finished! And when I'm done, I can go back in time to when Calvin was born and destroy him! Then I can come back to the future and take over the world!"

"Well, Frank," Jack responded, "that doesn't sound very fair."

"_**DOCTOR BRAINSTORM!**_, and do you think I really care, Jack?"

"No. Anyway, how long until you're finished with the machine?"

"Two more hours, why?"

"Because right now Calvin, Hobbes, and the MTM are about to get out of the elevator."

Brainstorm was about to yell at Jack when they both heard a small "_Ding!_" Calvin, carrying the MTM, and Hobbes all got out of the elevator. Calvin shouted, "Stop what you're doing, Frank! If you don't I'll have the MTM blast you!"

Brainstorm leapt back and grabbed his Servant Ray, which was on the table next to his new invention. "SERVANT RAY!" he shouted, "DO NOT DESTROY THESE INTRUDERS!"

Calvin and Hobbes leapt out of the way while the MTM remarked, "Wow, he's really got the hang of that thing, he didn't say 'Destroy these intruders,' like he usually does."

Calvin pushed a button on the MTM and it shot a ray of light at Brainstorm who rolled out of the way. He paused, then yelled, "And it's _**DOCTOR BRAINSTORM!**_"

Calvin sighed, he was really getting tired of this. He fired another laser at Brainstorm, but barely missed. Brainstorm fired at him twice, and Calvin jumped out of the way. "Hobbes!" he shouted, "pretend he's coming home from school!"

Suddenly, a light formed in Hobbes' eyes. He leapt into the air, claws extended, and pounced on Brainstorm. "Yowch!" Brainstorm yelled, "Get off of me, you stuipid tiger!"

Hobbes jumped off of Brainstorm and onto his Servant Ray, which he'd dropped when Hobbes had pounced on him. Hobbes held up the Servant Ray and shouted, "Do not destroy Frank's invention!"

Nothing happened. "It's _**Doctor Brainstorm!**_ And the Servant Ray only listens to me!"

Hearing this, Hobbes dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. Brainstorm's jaw hit the floor, "You, you destroyed my Servant Ray!"

"Yep," said Hobbes, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Calvin gawked at where his friend was standing a moment before. Suddenly, Jack said, "Frank, I don't feel so good." and he disappeared as well.

"Is this some sort of Thanos thing?" asked the MTM.

Calvin shrugged his shoulders and saw that Brainstorm had disappeared as well. Suddenly, he felt the MTM leave his hands. And voice said, "Calvin, Calvin wake up!"

His eyes popped open and he was in his own bed, feeling very sleepy. Hobbes was standing over him. "Calvin," he said, "wake up! It's Sunday! We have to make the most of our weekend before it slips away into another week of school!"

Calvin bolted upright. He looked out the window, there was snow on the ground. How? It'd been June when he went to fight Doctor Brainstorm. "What day is it!?" he asked.

"December 31st. Why?" Hobbes responded.

"How long was I out?" Calvin asked, "It was June when we went to fight Dr. Brainstorm with the MTM."

"Who's Doctor Brainstorm? And what's an MTM?"

"The Mini-Time-Machine, remember? I built it after Rupert and Earl took over the minds of everyone in the world."

"Who are Rupert and Earl?"

"The Zokians we went battled originally at Camp five years ago."

"Calvin, I have no idea what you're saying. And we haven't known each other for five years."

Calvin's eyes widened. "So it must have all been a dream!" he exclaimed, he turned to Hobbes, "Do you know anyone called Socrates?"

"No."

"Elliot?"

"No."

"Andy?"

"No."

"Sherman?"

"No."

"Retro?"

"No."

"Electro?"

"Spider-Man villain?"

"No. Klein?"

"No."

"So it _must_ have been a dream!"

"_WHAT _was a dream!?"

"The supposed last five years of my life, of course!"

"Uh, okay… Anyway, do you want to go sledding today?"

"Sure, let me get dressed and eat breakfast first."

About an hour later, Calvin and Hobbes were outside. Calvin set down the toboggan. Calvin jumped on while Hobbes ran behind, pushing the toboggan. At the last second, Hobbes jumped on. "Come on, Hobbes," Calvin said, "Let's go exploring!"


End file.
